


Just the Other Night

by Fianna9



Series: music 'verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we don’t know what’s going to be best for us until after it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Other Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prowlxjazz challenge 2014 Prompt: Contentment.
> 
> I do not own Transformers.
> 
> I have no beta for this story, so please let me know if I need to fix anything. It’s loosely inspired by a Garth Brooks song. Title is the first line of the song. I hope you enjoy it.

“Welcome to Polyhex’s Festival of Spectral Lights!” Jazz danced around Prowl as they walked down the thoroughfare towards the park. “You won’t be able to see much of anything Prowler but ‘Wave and I will keep you from tripping over everybody.”

“According to data compiled from previous Praxian visitors’ reports my sensory panels should be able to adequately compensate for the discrepancy in illumination during the festivities.” Feeling the small hand clench tighter on his leg, Prowl looked down at the visored sparkling. “I presume you are looking forward to dancing with Jazz tonight?”

“Soundwave stay with Prowl.” Walking at the sparkling’s pace had slowed the pair down significantly, but Soundwave had been determined to do more on his own recently. Anticipating the delay, Prowl had gently coerced Jazz into waking a bit earlier than the other mech typically preferred. Now the slightly dimmed visor indicated that Soundwave was getting tired, predictably making the little one more stubborn.

“You have nothing to be concerned about Soundwave. My analysis says the light levels and sound variances will be pleasing to your optics and sensory systems.” Jazz grinned as Prowl deftly lifted the sparkling onto his hip right before they stepped into the main entrance.

“There’s no such thing as formal dances during the festival, ‘Wave. Just move how the music makes you feel. Oooo…yummy…back in a click.” Jazz dashed back across the street to a vendor selling gel sticks. He knew the treat would give Soundwave an energy boost.

Prowl looked down at Soundwave. The sparkling shrugged. “Jazz inpus….”

“I believe the word you are searching for is impulsive.” After a solemn nod, Prowl continued, “Jazz is indeed a prime example of that behavior pattern.” Certain that Jazz would be safe alone in his origin territory, Prowl took the moment to mentally note the patterns woven into what superficially appeared to be haphazard strips of metal and wire. He paused when Soundwave stared intently at a metal twist mixing vermilion, black and ultramarine on a chrome plate. The red, black and blue trefoil knot had captured his young charge’s attention. Always willing to teach, Prowl began a simplified explanation of knot theory and geometry.

\------------

“Well, fancy running into you here stranger.” An old, familiar voice filled Jazz’ audios just as he finished paying for the treats.

“Reggae?” Spinning around, Jazz smiled widely as the green and black femme reached out and hugged him. “It’s been forever. How’ve you been babe?”

“Same as always, Jazz. Looking for new faces and seeing new sites. I thought you took off to Crystal City with your band? You back to Polyhex to play?” Laughing, she left an arm draped around his shoulder.

“Nah, the organizers want more traditional sound; we moved on and mixed it up with the Tiger Pax scene. I’m just back here to have a good time and relive old memories.”

“You look just like you did in the academy.” Reggae stared at Jazz for a long moment. “Actually, you look a lot happier. Tiger Pax seems to be agreeing with you. You want some company?”

“Life’s been good to me recently. Hey, you need to meet Prowl and Soundwave.” Jazz smiled as he excitedly waved to the pair now staring at the femme still hanging on to their mech.

Her field flicked lightly with disbelief, “You, Mr. Eternal-Wanderer are bonded to a Praxian Enforcer? And you two have a sparkling?” Reggae tipped her head and looked straight into Jazz’s face. “I thought we agreed that sparklings were right for some but not us?”

“It’s…complicated Reggae. They’re really something special. C’mon, I want you to meet them.” Slipping out from under her arm, Jazz started across the street while motioning her to follow him.

“I never thought I’d see this orn.” Shaking her head, she trailed after her old friend.

Jazz smiled and gestured at the waiting duo as she approached. “Prowl, Soundwave, I’d like you to meet Reggae. She’s an old friend from my younger, wilder days.”

“Greetings.” Prowl tipped his head slightly, acknowledging Jazz’s old friend. “You and Jazz were once close?” Prowl stepped slightly behind Jazz, Soundwave nestled between the pair.

“We used to hang out together. Talked about touring Cybertron…seeing the sites…you know, youngling stuff.” Reggae smiled uncertainly at Soundwave. She seemed a little unnerved by the solemn sparkling’s stare. “We lost track of each other. Funny finding him here after all this time.”

“I wanted ‘Wave to experience the festival at least once as a sparkling so I cleared my schedule a while ago. Prowl managed to get time off to come with us for about half of it.” Jazz rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling as Soundwave gripped his arm.

“Yeah, it’s fun to see when you’re younger. It’s more nostalgia than anything else once you’re all grown.” Reggae shook her head and stepped back from the trio. “Nothing seems the same once you grow up and move on.”

“Sometimes what you thought you wanted isn’t what you really need.” Jazz reached back and brushed Prowl’s arm. “I’ve got mine. I hope you find yours.”

“I hope you enjoy your life. I guess it really does suits you.” Reggae turned and walked away with only a single glance back.

“Yeah, it does.” Jazz took Soundwave from Prowl’s arm and swung him up onto his shoulders. ‘Wave clicked contently as he grabbed hold of Jazz’s helm. “Ready to have some fun?” Side by side the pair walked towards the party.


End file.
